Thalia's Choice
by Argentum.Alae
Summary: Hey guys. This is my first story so yea. Basically Nico and Thalia meets again and Thalia goes on a quest with Nico, Percy, and Annabeth. In the end, She has to make a choice. Be a Hunter or a normal HalfBlood?    READ N RATE
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys. This is my first story so yea. Just some background info on the story- This happened a few years after TLO. Thalia's immortal so Nicko's a couple of months older than her now. ENJOY!

~Nico~

I was riding my skeletal horse in Half-Blood Woods when I first saw her. Thalia. I havent seen her in a while. Her black spiky hair was now long and braided, like most hunters. Her bow and quiver, which was empty, was placed at her foot. She was holding her hunting knife in a defensive stance and infront of her stood a huge manticore with his back to me. I jumped of my horse quietly.

"Where is it?", the manticore growled.

"I dont know!", Thalia exclaimed, fear crossed her face.

Thalia being scared. Now that was new. I knew that she must've been really desperate to look like that. I became alert at once. She saw me and I placed a finger on my lips and shook my head. She got my message. She just need to distract the manticore for a moment so that I can get close enough to attack the manticore.

"I know you have it little girl! Give it to me NOW!" snarled the manticore.

"I told you I dont have it with me idiot! And if I do have it, what makes you think I'ld give it to you?" Thalia glared.

Now that sounded more like Thalia. I slowly walked to the manticore. It mustve seen my shadow because it turned its head. I slashed at it wildly.

"ARGH!" it growled in pain as it dissolved to nothingness.

Thalia dropped to the grown and leaned against a tree. I walked towards her.

"Great timing.", she said, smirking.

"You're welcome.", I said sarcastically. "What're you doing here anyways? And what's that thing the manticore was asking for?" I asked.

She looked at me and stood up. "Lets go to camp. I need to talk to Chiron. I'll explain everything there."

I nodded. She picked up her bow and quiver and walked to my horse. She looked at it and muttered,"Nice horse." I smirked.

I mounted the horse and she sat behind me. We galloped through the woods and back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I dont really know where this story is heading. So please review!**

**~Thalia~**

Nico and I went straight to Chiron when we reached camp. He was talking with Percy and Annabeth. They were discussing something about a new quest.

"Chiron! Annabeth! Percy!" I yelled, walking towards them. Nico followed quietly behind me, hands in his pockets.

"Thalia!" Annabeth and Percy yelled back in unison. Chiron smiled and waved at me. "What brings you here little huntress?" he asked.

"Oh.. um.. well.. you see... Lady Artemis said that I need to come here and join a quest of some sort..." I said quietly.

They all looked at me questioningly. I bit my lip. "Um, okay. Let me start from the beginning.. Last week Lady Artemis' Magical Moon Bow got lost. Well we decided it was stolen because if it was lost, it will return to her again. Some of the other huntresses was not sure that someone would actually come and steal Lady Artemis' bow, but the rest of us got this feeling that someone HAD stolen it. And then, well, Lord Apollo visited," I felt myself blush a little,"And he said that I will retrieve the Magical Moon Bow with the help of three demigods. I ofcourse accepted the quest. I went here and well I had some difficulties in the woods and Nico helped me..." I explained to them how Nico had killed the manticore.

Chiron seemed deep in thought when I finished my explanation. He looked at me and said,"Go see Rachel. She's in the stables, with the horses." I nodded and walked towards the stables. Rachel stood patting a great black horse. She turned to look at me when I approached.

"Hey Thalia! Good to see you!" she exclaimed. She was about to say more, But her eyes suddenly glowed and she started shaking...

"A Power of Three

Shall return you safely

And with a choice

You shall let go

The magical bow"

After she said that with her weird Delphi voice, her eyes became normal again and she stopped shaking. "Where was I? Ah, right, It's good to see you Thalia! So what are you up to?" she asked.

I gave her a questioning look and said,"Umm, Rachel? You just said a Prophecy.."

"oh.. ofcourse.. what did I say?"

I told her the prophecy and we went straight to Chiron and the others. I told them the prophecy.

"Alright then. You shall go on a quest Thalia. To get that magical bow back. And you shall bring with you Nico and Percy." Chiron said.

"Can I please come too?" Annabeth asked me.

"Ofcourse! I want you to come!" I exclaimed.

She smiled at me and said,"Well then, we need to pack."

Chiron nodded and smiled,"I'll leave you four to do that. You shall go tomorrow at dawn. I'll tell Argus to be prepared." With that he galloped away.

"I'll help Thalia to the Camp Shop to buy things that she might needs." Nico said. He turned and walked towards the Camp Shop.

"Hey! I dont need your help to buy things!" I yelled after him. But I followed him anyways.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other and laughed. "They're perfect!" Percy said inbetween laughs. I turned and gave him my death glare. He and Annabeth just laughed some more and walked towards their cabins.

I caught up with Nico who was already infront of the Camp Shop. He smirked. "You're really slow. No wonder that manticore cornered you. I cant imagine what'll happen if I hadn't been there to save you."

"Shut Up dead bo-" I started to say something but he just walked in the Camp Shop and ignored me. I had no choice but to follow him in. UGH!

**~Nico~**

I smirked at her and said,"You're really slow. No wonder that manticore cornered you. I cant imagine what'll happen if I hadn't been there to save you."

She started to say something but I just walked in. I heard her follow me. She kept on grumbling the whole time we were there. I thought she was cute.. Wait. WHAT? Where did that thought come from? Creepy.

I mustve made a weird expretion because Thalia smirked. "What are you looking at?" I asked her, obviously annoyed.

She just kept on smirking and said,"I'm going to find a waterproof backpack." With that she turned and dissapeared into the next aisle. Smooth Nico, just smooth.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys...! Thnx for the reviews.. **** Any suggestions on how I can make the story better? Thnxxx**

**~Nico~**

Percy, Argus, and I waited infront of Thalia's ex-tree for Annabeth and Thalia. Gods, why do girls always take so long to get ready? I heard hurried footsteps going up the hill. I turned and saw Thalia and Annabeth, both of them carrying backpacks.

"You guys are 15 minutes late! What took you so long?" Percy exclaimed.

"Chill Perce.. Its only 15 minutes." Thalia said in a dude-i-dont-care-if-i'm-late tone.

"Yea.. Percy. Like you're never late." Annabeth said, backing up Thalia.

Percy started to say something back at Thalia and Annabeth, and I know if I dont stop them now this arguement wont end, so I said,"Come on Seaweed Brain, drop it. Lets go, we dont want to lose anymore time."

"Nico! You're supposed to back me up!" Percy said. But he and the others followed me to the Delphi Strawberry Service van and went inside. I sat next to Percy. The van started moving .

"So... Where are we going exactly?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I dont really know. The prophecy didnt give us any directions. But I guess we could go start checking out the place where the Hunters last camped, and start from there." Thalia answered.

"Where exactly is 'there'?" I asked with a smirk.

"Umm, in the woods, behind a school, in Hammocks Beach State Park, south-east of Jacksonville." Thalia said.

"Wow, that's, umm, far." Annabeth said.

"No kidding." I said with a smirk.

"Well, we could always ask Argus to drive us to the airport and ride a plane there. I think Chiron gave us enough money to buy tickets." Annabeth suggested.

"NO WAY!" Thalia, Percy, and I exclaimed in unison.

Annabeth sighed. "Right. I forgot that you guys... yeeea."

We discussed this matter some more and decided that it would be best to rent a car and drive to Hammocks Beach State Park. So we went to this car renting place that Argus knows called "Benny's Car Rent", and rented 2 cars. 2 sweeeeet cars. Well, Chiron gave us quite a lot of money, so why not spend it?

~Percy~

This is just awesome. Nicko and I went into our car and Annabeth and Thalia went into theirs. You must be dying to know what car is it right? Well its a red convertable spider ferrari. You see how sweet it is now? Oh, and Annabeth's driving a Porsche 911 Turbo. Holy Poseidon, this is gonna be the best road-trip ever!

Okay, so Argus left and we're now on the highway, heading for Jacksonville. Sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys.. So yea.. read the story and review! Sorry if there are grammar mistake or sumtin... enjoy!**

**~Nico~**

Surprisingly, there was no traffic jam so far. We stopped to eat and rest a few times. It's now 7.30 pm and we're in Philadelphia. I think we're gonna stop and get dinner soon.

"So, what should we have for dinner?" Percy asked me.

"I dont care." I answered. I dont really. I'm not a picky person.

"Okay. Call and ask the girls will you?" he asked.

"Fine." I picked up his cellphone and dialled. Yea, I know my dad's rich and all but I dont have one. Actually, he was about to buy me an iphone 4G when Persephone said that a demigod with a cellphone is not safe blablabla. Whatever.

Thalia picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. We're going to stop and get dinner soon. Percy's asking what you guys wanna eat." I said.

"Oh. Hold on a moment." She replied. I heard her talk with Annabeth. They argued over IHOP and Mcdonnalds...

"Mcdonnalds!" Annabeth said.

"We had that for breakfast!" Thalia argued.

"You have anything better?" Annabeth asked.

"Well yea! IHOP!" Thalia exclaimed.

"I hate IHOP!" Annabeth said.

"Do you even know what it is?" Thalia asked. I smirked. Good one Thals. You see, Annabeth used to be a year round camper and she doesnt eat outside much. And when she lives with her dad, Percy told me that she either eats at home, or they go out and grab something simple, like Mcdonnalds. So there's a pretty good chance she doesnt know what IHOP is.

"Fine, have it your way." Annabeth muttered.

"Hey I'm sorry Annabeth..." Thalia said with a sigh.

"No, its okay. I really dont know any other restaurants besides Mcdonnalds anyways. I was... selfish. Sorry..." Annabeth said.

Awkward silence hung in the air. I decided to break it.

"SO? HAVE YOU GUYS MADE UP YOUR MIND?" I yelled in the phone. Percy gave me a dude-they're-not-deaf look.

"Umm, yea. We'll have IHOP." Annabeth was the one who answered me.

"Okay." I said and hung up.

"So? Where to?" Percy asked his eyebrows raised.

"IHOP's." I answered.

When we finally reached IHOP's my stomach was grumbling. I hopped of the car and headed to the entrance. The girls were already inside, laughing while looking at the menu. That must've been the biggest mood swing I've ever seen. I sat down across from Thalia. She looks pretty when she laughs... UGH! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER THAT WAY NICO! SHE'S A HUNTRESS!

Anyways, we ordered our food and drinks. Annabeth was talking to Percy. So I guess Thalia decided to talk to me.

"So.." she said,"What did you talk about with Percy in the car?"

"Nothing much. I was mostly either sleeping or listening to my ipod." I answered.

"Oh." Thalia said, looking rather dissapointed,"Didnt you guys talk about girls or something?"

I smirked. "Why do you care?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious." She said.

"Hmph."

"Well Annabeth and I caught up with each other. We talked about a lot of things." She said.

"Good to know."

Thalia just rolled her eyes at my sarcastic remark and continued,"Is she really dating Percy?"

"Yea." I said.

"Wow."

Just then Justin Beiber's song 'Baby' played through the speakers. I saw Thalia shuddered.

"Horrible music." She said. I nodded. "ipod." She said.

I smirked and gave her my ipod. She put on the earphones and started to choose a song. After a while she stopped fiddling with the ipod and leaned her head back againts the headrest of the couch and closed her eyes.

**~Annabeth~**

I saw Nico staring at Thalia while she leaned back, closed her eyes, and listened to music from his ipod. I smiled.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked.

I nodded towards Nico who didnt notice. "They really match huh."

"Yea," Percy said,"To bad Thalia joined the hunters of Artemis."

"She might quit you know." I said. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Just saying." I said with a smile.

After we ate our delicious dinner, we headed back to our cars.

"Annabeth's going to ride with me in the ferrari." Percy said.

I looked at him, surprised. He looked back at me smugly and smiled. I got the message.

"What?" Thalia asked, taking off her earphones. "Did I hear correctly? You're going with Percy?" she asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

She looked at me with wide eyes."What? So I'm riding with-"

"Me. Yea you're gonna ride with me. Come on, we dont wanna lose more time." Nico said. I tried to read his expression but I couldn't.

Percy went to his car and started the engine. I followed him. "Drive safe!" I called back at Nico. Thalia didnt say anything. I saw both of them get into the Porsche as I enter Percy's car.

"Good one." I told him

"I know I'm awesome." He said with a very smug smile.

**AN: My longest chapter so far! Hope you guys liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys.. so yea.. enjoy the story!**

**~Thalia~**

Nico's really quiet when he drives. So it's very boring here in the car. We only had 2 small conversations in 7 hours. We talked about music and the place where the hunters last camped, Hammocks Beach State Park. I mostly slept or listened to Nico's ipod, which, thank the gods, had good music.

So.. now's day 2 of our quest... It's 11.30 and we're now in Washington DC. We're gonna stop for lunch soon I think.

"Thals?" Nico said.

"Hmm?"

"Percy just texted me and he said we're gonna stop and eat soon."

"Kay." I said.

"He said there's a small restaurant 5 minutes from here, called Fire Breath. We're gonna eat there."

"Weird name." I muttered.

Nico rolled his eyes.

We drove some more and saw a red billboard that said "Fire Breath" with a picture of a person that's breathing fire.

We parked next to Percy's car and went in. Percy and Annabeth was already seated and looking at the menus.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth said.

"Hi." I said.

"So what do you guys wanna eat?" Percy asked.

"The waitress said that their special is Spicy Noodles with Pepper Sauce and Fried Rice with Red Chilli." Annabeth said.

"The waitress?" Nico asked.

Suddenly a lady in her twenties appeared infront of our table. "HELLO there. So have you guys decided on what to order yet?" she asked, giving us a generous smile.

Nico look stunned. "Err, yea. I'll have the Spicy Noodles thing."

"Me too." Percy and Annabeth said.

"I'll have the Fried Rice." I said.

"Good choices." The waitress smiled and licked her lips. ...Waaaaitt... Licked her lips? I looked around to my other friends but they didnt seem to have noticed.

"Okay, so all your meals comes with a glass of lemon tea." the waitress said, "It will take about 15 minutes to cook. My name's Kayla, by the way."

"Thanks." Annabeth said to her. Kayla nodded and dissapeared into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here you go guys." Kayla said while setting our food on the table.

"Thanks." Percy said.

Our food looked really good. Percy dug into his noodles right away. Nico smirked at him. I took a spoonfull of rice and ate it. MMMMMM... this is really good! The taste's just perfect!

"Mmmmm.." Annabeth said. "This is really awesome!"

Percy, Nico, and I nodded with our mouths full. I drank some lemon tea and ate some more.

I yawned."I'm sleepy..."

"Mmm.. Me too." Annabet said.

I realized that Percy was slumped over his plate, snoring. I yawned again. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Kayla with an evil smile on her face. "Sleep little ones..." she hissed.

**AN: Soo... What do u guys think? Review please..! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys... thnx for the reviews.. so yea, enjoy the story and please review again! Sorry for the grammar mistakes n stuff...**

**~Annabeth~**

Ugh. My head felt really heavy when I opened my eyes. Hmph. I'm in a spacious, big wall room. There was a huge pot on one end of the room, with fire underneath it. Percy was sitting to my right, unconcious, his hands in chains. Hey! My hands were in chains too! Ouch. Thalia was sitting across me and Nico was across Percy. They were in chains and unconcious too.

Oh. I just realized something. We we weren't the only ones in the room. Standing beside the huge pot at the other end was a Cyclops and a Dracanae. Hmm.. the dracanae seemed familiar... wait.. It's Kayla! Holy Athena! Kayla's a dracanae.. wow.. how could we not notice? Ugh. She must've put sleeping powder in our food. Crap.

Hmm. Kayla and the cyclops were discussing something... I only can hear a little...

"Yes...Cook...15 minutes...Sure?" the Cyclops said in a low voice.

"Yesss...Masssster...No...Sssure..." Kayla hissed.

Then the Cyclops glanced at us. I pretended to be unconcious. I can still hear snippets of their conversation.

"...Unconcious!...cook...NOW..." I heard the Cyclops said in a commanding voice.

"Yesss Massster... Ssssalsssaa Sssauce?" Kayla said.

"Yes...Sauce..." the Cyclops said.

Then I heard the door open and close. They must've went outside. I opened my eyes a little, to check if they were gone. Yes, they're gone... and we need to get out of here in less than 15 minutes. Before they cook us with salsa sauce o.O.

I nudged Percy with my foot. "Percy! PERCY! Wake up!" I whispered as loud as I dared.

"Hnn..." he mumbled. "Myyymhh.."

I rolled my eyes. "Percy! Ugh! PERSEUS JACKSON! Wake up!"

"Hhnngg? Hnngngmm..."

This is _not_ working..! Hmmm.. I have an idea... "Percy! Oh my gods! Help mee! Percy! Aaaargh! Heeeelp!" I whispered-yelled pathetically.

"Hn. Huh? Annabeth!" he said, his eyes wide open.

I smiled to myself. Good job, Annabeth.

**~Percy~**

"Percy! Oh my gods! Help mee! Percy! Aaaargh! Heeeelp!" I heard Annabeth said.

"Hn. Huh? Annabeth!" I said, opening my eyes wide. What's wrong with Annabeth?

"Finally! Stupid Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, annoyed.

I looked at her. She's fine. (Not including the fact that she's in chains, ofcourse.) "Ugh. Why did you wake me up?" I asked her.

She stared at me like I was crazy. Then she started talking really fast. "Percy! Look at your surroundings! Where do you think we are huh? Why are we in chains? Why is Thalia and Nico in chains? If you haven't notice, there's a huge burning pot over there, waiting to cook us alive!" She stopped to take a deep breath.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I said, before she started ranting non-stop again. "Who's cooking us?"

"Percy this is serious! That dracanae Kayla and her master cyclops is gonna come back here any minute now, and they're going to cook us alive! We need to get out of here now!" Annabeth said.

I nodded my head slowly. "Okay. And how are we going to do that?" I said, shaking my hands that are in chains.

"I don't know yet..." she said, looking really frustrated. Then suddenly, she looked over to my right. "Is that a key?" she asked excitedly.

I looked at where she was looking. There was a black key, placed on the ground, not far from where I was sitting. "Yea! It is!" I told her.

Her eyes shone with hope. "Can you reach it?"

I stretched my leg so that I can reach the key. A little farther... Come on! A little more... YES!

"Awesome!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I grinned at her. "I know I am."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, give me the key."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why should I give you the key? I'm gonna free myself first."

"Yea, right, and how are you gonna reach the keys? FYI your hands are chained above your head." She said.

I gritted my teeth. Why does she always have to be right?

I kicked the key up with my feet and Annabeth caught it with her hands. Then she twisted her wrist so that she can unlock the chains. CLICK!

"Oww.. my hands feel sore..." She said to herself.

Then she went over and bent over me to unlock my chain. Her head was just inches above mine. My face grew warmer. CLICK! "Thanks." I told her.

She nodded and quickly went over to Nico and Thalia, who were still unconcious. She easily unlocked their chains. CLICK! CLICK!

Thalia groaned as she fell over. Then she sat upright and rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?"

**~Thalia~**

I groaned as I felt myself fall forwards. Then I sat up. "Where are we?"

"I'll explain later. We've got no time now. Quickly wake Nico up and get your bow out." Annabeth said.

I went over to Nico who was unconcious and shook him hard. "Mhhnpphh.."

"Nico! Wake up!" I said.

"Mhnnmph..."

I punched him hard in the gut and he sat upright right away, his eyes wide open. I smirked and said,"Get your sword out Dead Boy."

Nico look questioningly at me but he got his sword out right away. My bow magically appeared in my hands, a silver arrow on the string.

I turned and saw that Annabeth and Percy had their weapons out and ready. They were slowly walking towards the door. Nico and I followed them from behind.

Then suddenly we heard footsteps and the door flew open. "Well, well, well... the little demigodsss are awake... Good, good.. The massster will be glad..."

**AN: Another cliffhanger :D Sorry if I'll update later next time because I have school n horrible HW n stuff.. so yea.. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I AM SOOO SOOO SOOORRRY THAT I POSTED REALLY LATE! I had so much HW! (I still do, anyways) I have this Acid Rain essay due soon, and like tons of Math hw, AND English hw.. AAAARRGHH..! This ALWAYS happens be4 the Christmas Holidays doesnt it? So... read n review! Enjoy!**

~Thalia~

Then suddenly we heard footsteps and the door flew open. "Well, well, well... the little demigodsss are awake... Good, good.. The massster will be glad..." Kayla said, her forked tounge sticking out.

We all raised our weapons. Oh, and surprisingly, Kayla had a weapon. A very long, scary looking spear. She slashed out at Percy, who was right infront of her. Percy quickly swerved to the left, the tip of the spear missing him by an inch.

Annabeth stepped forward and swung her blade. Kayla quickly dodged it with her spear. She was really quick. Percy stepped in again beside Annabeth and they fought together. While Annabeth and Percy occupied Kayla, Nico was using the distraction and was moving silently in the shadows. He ended up behind Kayla, without her knowing. I moved towards Nico so I can get a clear shot. I aimed my arrow and ZIIIPPP! The arrow flew past Percy and it stuck to Kayla's shoulder.

"AARRRGHH!" she cried out in pain. But she quickly recovered and plucked the arrow out, green liquid flowing from her shoulder. She went back to fighting Annabeth and Percy.

I notched another arrow on my bow but Nico shook his head and pointed to his dark sword. I nodded and yelled,"NICO!"

Kayla turned, and Nico used that element of surprise to slash wildly at the Dracanae. Kayla dissolved into nothingness with a scream of fury.

The room was suddenly quiet. I could hear everyone's trying to regain their breath.

"So.." Percy said, breaking the silence.

"We need to get out of here, fast." Annabeth said with a worried expretion. "The Cyclops might be around the corner now!"

Nico, Percy and I nodded. Percy took the lead and Annabeth followed him out the door. I went next with Nico right behind me. We followed the path and on our 3rd right turn, guess who we found? No one other than the very-hungry-salsa-loving-evil-master-cyclops!

**AN: SHORT! I know.. so sorry guys... Loads of HW.. sorry.. I'll TRY MY BEST to update soon. Thnx! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: HEY GUYS! I only like got ONE review for my last chapter! -_- not good. But thanks for reviewing! So yea. PLEASE REVIEW! READ N ENJOY!**

**~Nico~**

"Where is that stupid dracaena.. she should-" the Cyclops turned and spotted us. He frowned, looking confused. Percy signaled for us to hide our weapons. I sheathed my sword. "Who are you? What are you doing here? The dining area's over that way." the Cyclops said, pointing to the hallway behind him.

"Uhh, we, umm.. We were looking for the bathroom." Percy said.

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" the Cyclops chuckled. "It's over there! On the left, near the cashier!"

"Okaaaaay..." Thalia said, her brows knitting together. "Uhh, thanks."

"Oh yes, no problem." The Cyclops grinned, showing his huge yellow teeth. "I'm Bob, the chef and owner, by the way."

Annabeth nodded and quickly pushed all of us towards the hallway where the Cyclops pointed to earlier. The Cyclops grinned once more and walked towards the hallway where we had come from.

When we were out of earshot, Thalia asked,"Is that Cyclops really stupid or is it just me?"

"Well, Cyclopes aren't exactly the smartest being in the world you know." Percy said. "Some Cyclopes are more stupid than others. For example, Bob, the cyclops we just met. I think he thought we were regular customers and not his dinner."

"So you're saying Tyson's stupid?" Annabeth said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I mean NO! He's not like that, he's, you know, the smarter kind of Cyclopes. Not saying that he's smart or anything. Wait. I mean.. ARGH! That's not the point Annabeth!" Percy said, throwing his hands in the air. "You're being difficult!"

Annabeth smirked, her eyebrows still raised. "Yea, sure."

I saw Thalia rolled her eyes. I feel like rolling mine too. She started walking. "Are you guys just gonna stay here or are we getting outta this place?" she said. That's my girl! I smiled.

"What are you smiling at Nico?" Thalia asked, smirking.

Yea... What _am_ I smiling at? I quickly waved my thoughts away and shot her a look. "Nothing."

Thalia rolled her eyes again and kept walking. Percy, Annabeth, and I quickly followed her. We kept walking until we saw a "The Bathroom's Right Here!" sign. "The dining area must be close." Annabeth said. We all nodded and kept walking.

Finally we arrived at the dining area. The place was empty. There must be only 2 workers here. Kayla the crazy Dracanae and Bob the stupid Cyclops. Cool.

"Let's get out of here." Percy said, walking towards the entrance and opening the door. We all went out.

"Ahhhh.. Fresh air!" Thalia said, spreading her arms and turning around in circles, dramatically. Annabeth and Percy laughed. I just smirked. She kept twirling and twirling, making her way towards our car. Then suddenly she tripped and was falling. I rushed forward quickly and placed my arms around her waist. We fell to the hard, rocky, ground with a thud and she was sitting on top of me.

"Freakin Zeus!" She said. "What the heck is that rock doing there? Ugh."

"Thalia! Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, running towards us while Percy said, "It's a _rock_!"

Yea, nobody cares about poor old Nico. I'm the one being sat on here! "Ugh." I grunted. "Mind getting off me your highness?" I asked Thalia. Not that I don't like her sitting on me or anything, which was fine, but this is getting kinda uncomfortable.

"Oh! Sorry Nico!" Thalia said, quickly jumping off me.

"You're welcome." I said, standing up.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Thalia said. I rolled my eyes.

After further inspecting, we found out that Thalia was fine. Not a scratch on her. But ofcourse there just _had_ to be scratches on me. There were atleast ten scratches on my left arm, and a long, deep, and red, one on my right.

Percy and Annabeth went over to their Ferrari. Thalia and I went over to our Porsche. "I think I should drive." Thalia said."Your arms look painful."

I was about to protest but Thalia just went into the car and closed the door. She rolled down the window near me and said, "Come on! Annabeth and Percy are leaving already!"

I rolled my eyes and went in. Thalia stepped on the gas pedal and we are off.

**AN: So? How was that? It's Saturday so I can write a longer chapter. ^^ PLEASE, PLEEEASE REVIEW GUYS! THNXXX now... i needa go n do my freakin math hw -_****-**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated for quite a while... I've been busy... ^.^ yeea. So read and REVIEW! Enjoooy! Oh and btw, I don't really know what this HAMMOCKS BEACH STATE PARK looks like so... I'm creating this out of pure imagination!**

**~Thalia~**

"Huaaaaaaaammm..." I yawned loudly. We've been on the road for nearly a day now. We haven't seen any signs of Hammocks Beach State Park, but Annabeth said we should be arrive there in an hour or so. How does Annabeth know, you ask? Hmmm, let me think. Well Annabeth is _Annabeth._ So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't doubt her.

-1 hour later-

"Wake up sleepy head." Nico said with a smirk.

I opened my eyes and glared at him. He rolled his eyes. "We're nearly there."

"We better be." I said, irritated.

Nico nodded forwards. "See that sign?"

I leaned forwards and looked. The sun was setting, so it was pretty dark outside, so I really had to concentrate. "Hmm, yea."

About 10 meters or so infront of us was a sign and an arrow to the left that said "HAMMOCKS BEACH STATE PARK! 50 METERS!" in bold, yellow letters.

"Call Percy and Annabeth and ask if they want to start searching for clues or if they want to wait till tomorrow." Nico instructed.

"Yes sir!" I said, sarcastically. "Would that be all sir?"

Nico just rolled his eyes and threw me the phone. I dialled and waited... BEEP... BEEP...BEE-

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth, do you think we should start searching for clues or wait till tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Hmmm.. wait a sec." Annabeth replied.

I heard her ask Percy, but I didn't hear the answer... "Thals?"

"Yea?"

"We think that you should decide, I mean this is your quest." Annabeth said.

"Okay, sure. I think we should start searching and if it gets to hard and dark, we could stop and search again tomorrow."

"Okay, great. I could see trees ahead and a sign, we should stop soon." Annabeth said.

"Yea okay." CLICK! I threw the phone back to Nico. He looked at me questioningly.

"Slow down, we'll be stopping soon." I said. He nodded and slowed down.

Five minutes later we were all gathered in front of the Hammocks Beach State Park sign that stood infront of the trees.

"Come on, let's start looking. We don't want to waste anymore sunlight." Percy said. He started walking and we all followed. But suddenly Percy stopped.

"What is it?" Annebeth asked. "Why'd you stop?"

Percy held a hand up, signalling us to be quiet. He slowly uncapped Riptide. We all took out our weapons. A dark shadow shifted a couple of meters infront of Percy. A pair of glowing red eyes shone towards us through the shadows.

"So... you are here at last, _demigods_."

**AN: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUNN... Cliffhanger! So yea... REVIEW PLEASE! Btw, if you guys are looking for a good book to read, read MAXIMUM RIDE! (If you haven't already read it.) It's awesomee!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: HEY GUYS! I'm soooo sooooo soooooooo sorry I didn't update for a long time! I've had so much going on at school! I made it in my school's basketball's A team, so I was really busy with tournaments, and catching up with school work and stuff. I have a science test and a basketball torunament tomorrow! You see how busy I am? Ok, so, enjoy the story! I hope you guys still wanna read it. REVIEW and enjooooooy! ^^**

~Percy~

"So... you are here at last, _demigods_."

Uh oh. I concentrated hard and tried to look at who said that, but all I could see were a pair of red eyes. I glanced at the others and saw Annabeth shivering.

I held Riptied infront of me, ready to defend or attack if necessary. "Who are you?" I asked, "What do you want?"

The pair of red eyes shook while he laughed (yes, I decided the red eyes belonged to a he. That voice couldn't possibly come from a female... or could it?). "I am Phorokos! Son of Phobos, the god of fear!"

Err, Phobos has a son? Well that was new.

"I have come to take your weapons, demigods!" Phorokos exclaimed. He took a step forward.

We could see him much clearer now. Phorokos was huge! I mean he looked really bulky... and he's quite tall too. He has a big, round, cleanly shaved head, a black, bushy beard that certainly doesn't compliment his features, and of course, red, staring eyes.

"Do you know anything about Lady Artemis' lost bow?" questioned Thalia.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't! Give me all your weapons to find out, demigods!" howled Phorokos with a toothy grin.

Thalia launched at Phorokos at kicked him in the gut. Phorokos' eyes widened and he grunted. Ouch. Thalia's pissed.

Nico and I quickly backed her up. I slashed at Phorokos with Riptide and so did Nico, with his own sword of course. Hey, why was Annabeth not helping? Wait... where is Annabeth?

"Annabeth? Annabeeeth?" I yelled while looking back. Annabeth was not there. Where did she go?

"Percy... help me..." I heard her whisper from a tree branch. Wait... what? A tree branch? I looked up. There was Annabeth, lying on her stomach on the thick tree branch. How did she get up there?

"Percy..!" she whispered again, "Help me... please!"

Her voice shook. She was scared. Annabeth was never scared of anyone or anything. Except for _that_, of course... I looked around. I couldn't see anything. "Percy!" whispered Annabeth again, more urgently now.

"What? Annabeth get down! Why are you there?" I asked her, really confused now. Nico and Thalia were still attacking Phorokos.

"P-Percy! Don't you see that? I-it's- aaaaaaaaaargghhh!" screamed Annabeth. Whaaaaa?

"Annabeth! Calm down!" I said to her. She started sobbing. "No... aaahh..."

I looked around again, checking once more. Nothing.

"The spi-piders Percy! The big hairy spider! There!" she exclaimed, still sobbing. I looked at the trunk of the tree that she pointed at. Nothing! There was nothing at all. Weird.

"Annabeth, there's nothing there. Calm down," I said.

"No, Percy! Ddon't you see it? Percy.."

I climbed up the tree, it wasn't that hard, and reached out to hug Annabeth who was shaking wildly. She hugged me back.

"Annabeth, it's okay. There's nothing there, okay? Come on, let's go down," I said letting her go.

"B-but the spiders..." she whispered.

"Annabeth, listen. There's nothing there. Let's go down. This branch won't hold us both for long," I said. As if to prove my point, the branch made a little cracking noise.

Annabeth nodded slowly and I guide her down. When we reached the ground she slumped forward and fell on her knees and cried again. I hugged her again. I really want to comfort her, make her stop crying.

I glanced at Nico and Thalia who losing the fight with Phorokos. Nico and Thalia looked exhausted. Sweat poured down the sides of their faces. Well no wonder, Phorokos was holding a huge, bronze coloured sword and was using it quite skillfully.

Phorokos looked over at me and Annabeth and he laughed. "That little demigod! So scared of little cute spiders!" he exclaimed, still laughing. "Her fear was so easy to find out!"

Phorokos is Phobos' son. Phobos is the god of fear. Could it be that Phorokos inherited some of Phobos' power's to show illusions of someone's fear and make the terrified? Oh no. If he really could do that, we're in big trouble.

**AN: SOOOOO... what do you think? REVIEW please! Oh btw, some good books to read... Hunger games (the first book's the best), I am number four, and HALO (not the one with guns and stuff, the one by Zizou Corder.. I think that's the author's name)... they're all awesome books! Ok, thank you, and once again, review!**


End file.
